It's All Coming Back To Me Now
}} It's All Coming Back To Me Now,'' en español Ahora todo vuelve a mí,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Pandora's box, aunque realmente alcanzó su fama gracias a "Celine Dion". Contexto de la Canción Tras el miedo de Rachel a que Carmen Tibideaux no llegue a su presentación, Finn la alienta para que salga a ganar lo que por 3 años ha querido. Tras recobrar nuevamente su confianza, Rachel continúa con su canción tras la presentación de The Troubletones. A medida que su presentación avanza, Carmen Tibideaux llega y se sienta entre la audiencia, desde donde presencia la excelente interpretación de Rachel. Letra There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window Uuuuh... There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever (Forever...) I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made When you touch me like this (Oooh...) And you hold me like that (Oooh...) I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me (Ooooooh...) When I touch you like this And I hold you like that (Ooooooh...) It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby! Baby! If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me (All coming back to me) If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me (All coming back to me) It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me (All coming back to me) I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now... (All coming back to me now...) But it's all coming back... But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then But if I touch you like this (Oh...) And if you kiss me like that (Oh...) It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me (Oooooh...) If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me (Aaaaaaahh...) It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light (Flashes of light) There were things we'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right (Always seemed right) There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me (All coming back to me) When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me (All coming back to me) The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me (All coming back to me) I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now (All coming back to me now) If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me Now... (It's all coming back to me now) And if we... Uuuuuh... Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Nacionales Categoría:Canciones de Celine Dion Categoría:Audiciones